Love and duty
by Geekie-checkie
Summary: In a nutshell this is a obitine fic. (Rated T for sexual content) -there will also be Anidala. Pairings: Obi wan Satine/Anakin Padme
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Obi wan is Sent to Mandalore because the Jedi Council found out that Deathwatch is being supported by the seppies, and they find the best way to handle this is to have a jedi stay on mandalore for extended period of time. While there Obi wan has a fight with himself over _LOVE AND DUTY_ to which is more important to him.**

* * *

 **A/N: Most of this will be confusing if you haven't watched "Star Wars: The Clone Wars"**

 **I DO NOT OWN "STAR WARS"**

* * *

 **Satine POV**

My guard walked in, "Duchess the Jedi is here" he said. My heart jumped into my throat when he said that i would be seeing the man i love with all my heart, even if it was because i was in danger. As soon after my guard left, i got up and made my way to the throne room.

 **Obi wan POV**

When i got to Mandalore i was escorted to the throne room and admired the mural of the most beautiful person i have ever seen in my whole life, Satine Kryze. The painting caught her beauty in every way.

 _How dose Anakin do it Balance Love and Duty?_ I got pulled out of my thoughts when i heard the hall way doors open. As soon as she walked in i gasped, wave of emotion hit me, it felt like having a cinder block dropped on your head but it didn't hurt, it felt warm.

Then i pulled myself together, luckily she didn't me acted like a total idiot. "Duchess your even more beautiful then i remeber" i said.

"Obi, do you have to be so formal every single time we meet?" she said laughing a little bit. "That my dear will never change, no matter how many times i see your beautiful self" She blushed at that. Her Guards gave me a look that was like _are you flirting with the women your suppose to be protecting?_ Then she spoke up , "Will you accompany me on a walk through the garden." she held her hand out, "It would be an honor" Then i stepped up to the throne and toke grasp of her hand, it was soft like the cloud of Naboo.

* * *

 **I would like to apologize for me deleting this story in the beginning I met to put a new chapter in but instead I deleted it. Please review for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter will be a little short, but i'm trying to do an update almost everyday so give me some slack**

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Satine and Obi wan made their way to the garden arch.

"Obi, do you remember this?" as she came up behind him and toke hold of his hand. "I remember its were we had our first kiss, when we were together" her smile turned in to a frown when he said, _when we were together._ those words ego in her head.

"So what exactly brings you here Obi wan?" She asked, trying to get out of her thoughts "Well we have learned that Deathwatch is supported by the separatists, and the council feels you might need some extra protection." he replied

"You can only hope _when_ you get a call from a friend its not something revolved around the war" She Huffed almost sounding mad. "And what dose that have to do with anything, Satine?" he said looking down at her.

She didn't answer him. "Satine, whats wrong" He Grasped her hand.

She put her other hand on top of his hand, so his hand was between her two hands. "Obi wan, i dont understand why the jedi have to forbid it." He looked confused, and then realized what she meant.

"Satine, i don't agree with it either, but as long at i am a Jedi i have to live by it" she frowned.

Trying to change the subject, Obi wan told her about, Anakin getting in trouble and trying to teach the young Jedi, that have never used a lightsabor, how it works.

"What did he even do to get in trouble?" She said while trying to slow down her breathing, because she had been laughing "Oh he deiced to have the new clones in his squad prank Captain Rex, on there way back to Coruscant", She nodded "What was the joke?" she asked sounding almost embarrassed.

"Oh you'll get a kick out of this, while Rex was sleeping they all would hide and sound off the alarms to make him think they were under attack and it scared the living day light out of him" He said laughing. She giggled as well Obi wan though, _She has such a cute giggle._ That made him blush, she noticed. It got silent,

"Obi wan we should probably head back its almost time for dinner." She said, breaking the silence, as she grabbed his hand in her own and put her hand on his check. He leaned into her touch, and before he knew what he was doing they were _Kissing?!_ He pulled his head back

"I shouldn't have don't that, I'm sorry" Before he could get up to leave she said "Its fine, I liked it" His checks turned bright red when she said that. "Satine... w..we cant be anything" it hurt him to tell her tell that "I... i know" She said sounding like she was about to cry.

The next thing he knew Satine got up and Run away back into the palace. he reached his hand up but then lowered it. He felt his own heart break when she went away, he was all alone.

 **Satines POV:**

I ran into the palace because i didn't want him to see me cry. _What is he doing to me. I hate it, the stupid JEDI CODE its like it was the most important thing to him like i don't even matter._ I felt like my heart was in a ruins without him with me. I sobbed more.

After about 30 minutes a knock eroded from my door. I wiped my face off and fixed me dress, to look some what presentable. It was Obi wan, "Satine..." before he could get a word in i slammed the door in his face and locked myself in. "Satine, let me in..." I didn't answer him just put my back to the door and slide down and started to cry again. "Sati...ne, plea...se let...t m..e i...in" he said sounding like we was about to cry, he never cried.

 **Obi wan POV:**

It hurt me worse to hear he crying and not being able to do anything. _I really fucked up._ I thought, im not one to use lood language often, but i honestly _fucked up._

"Sat...tine plea...se, th...his hu...urts m...e jus..t a...s mu...ch a...s it..t hur...rts yo..ou" i said though my sob, _i was crying,_ i thought _I never cry._ I heard movement in the room and the door unlock. The door opened, the sight broke my heart, Satine's eyes were red and swollen, as she had been crying. "Satine..." It was all i could say then i huged her she rested her hands on my chest and she nuzzled her head into my neck. We stayed like that for a couple minutes in each others embrace.

 **Third person POV:**

After Satine calmed down they both said at the same time, "Satine", "Obi wan" they chuckled at that, still being in each others arms "You go first Satine" Obi wan said, Satine Took a deep breath

"Obi wan it hurts, knowing i cant be with you no matter how much i want to" her eyes Shined with the love "Obi wan Kenobi, I love you." Then she throw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. At first he was shocked then he relaxed putting his hands on her small waist and returned her affection.

When they final parted they were out of breath, catching "Satine Kryze, I love you" He whispered in her ear. They look into each others eyes and leaned there foreheads together and stared at each other for a minute. **(A/N Practically they looked at each other in silents for a long time)**

Then Obi wan broke the stare by pushing Satine to the wall and started to make out with her again.

As they kissed Obi wan did something he thought he would never do. His hand when Past her waist to her ass and he gave it a gentle Squeeze, she jumped. He Stepped back, still in each other embrace "Sorry, I couldn't help it" Sounding embarrassed. Satine giggled and whispered "Its okay, dose bother me one bit." He looked up in shocked, with color rushing to his checks.

 **(A/N this is about to get a little kinky. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

Then they resumed to kiss up agents the wall and surely they made there way to Satine's bed. He lowered her to the bed, with him on top of her making out with her still.

The kiss became more passionate his kisses moved from her lips to her neck and any exposed skin he could kiss. Then Obi wans hand reached under her and he pulled her shirt off as she started taking off his robes. As the room got hotter with felling of love.

Obi wan was shirtless only in his pants, and Satine was only in her blue lacy panties and bra, and i'm sure you know what happend next.

 **(A/N: Sorry about the ciffy)**

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading and please Review: A/N I will be posting every 2-4 days (if i don't get busy with school.) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, i want to apologize for my grammar it has not been the best. Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Obi wan woke up to see a beautiful blond head girl using his chest as a pillow. Thinking back to the _event_ that happened last night he starts to conditioner something, _what if i left the order?_ the though rang through his head till Satine started to wake.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, "Not long, love" he said as he cupped her chin and tilted her head up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

As there heads parted Satines lips curled into a smile, "Obi wan, what are we now?" she said as she started to get up. "I... i don't know" now they were picking up there cloths off the ground and got dressed.

Then Obi wans com goes off, "Kenobi, here" he said into the com, as a picture of Anakin pops up. "Its your best friend, the council they want to send me to come and help you out with the protecting of the duchess. Where are you?" He Said as he look in the room he was in. "Im in Satines room" in the back round you heard a voice yell _i knew it!_ this was indeed Anakins padawan, Ahsoka.

"Why are you in there don't you have your own room?" Anakin said as he made a devilish smirk, "I was coming to wake her us if you really want to know why i am in here." This was his cover story. "Okay if you say so. Anyways ill be there about 2:00 PM guess who is bunking with you" Then the com ended.

Obi wan Sighed "I guess we don't get as much time alone together as i thought we would have" rubbing the back of his head and siting on the couch in her cambers, "Obi wan, we still get to see each other every day tho" Satine said as she came from behind the couch and rapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the check.

"We should Probably get breakfast, since we didn't eat dinner last night" he said, kinda embarrassed because of what they did last night. "That would be lovely, Obi" So finish cleaning themselves and head to the dining room.

When they get to the dinning room the table is already set up. Obi wan pulls, the seat at the end of the table, out for Satine. "You are such a gentle men, love" Obi wan sat to her right, "I try" He said.

Satines head cook comes out into the dinning room. "Duchess why didn't you come to dinner last night?" he questioned "Oh, me and Obi wan went out last night to eat and catch up a little bit"

Now this is Satines cover story, "And i would like a breakfast salad, please" she finished. "And you sir" he said looking at Obi wan, "Anything would be fine"

"Would you like a salad as well?" the cook said. "Yes, that would be fine" The cook nodded "I will bring you salads out in just a moment" A little girl in a light blue dress came up to us with a drink tray in her hand, "Thank you, Sweet heart" Satine said, as the little girl gave them there drinks.

"So Satine, what shall we do today?" he said as the cook came out with there food. "i dont know maybe just **_talk and catch_ up** a bit _._ "She said putting quotes around _talk and catch up. **(A/N she means like kiss and ect.)**_ He looked up from his food and color rushed to his checks as Satine put her hand on his knee under the table and scooted a little closer to him. Then he put his hand over her hand, the one on his knee.

At they point they were done eating and left to go back to Satines room.

Once at her room they shut and locked the door. When Satine heard the door click she Jumped on Obi wan wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the lips as they leaned on the door.

The kiss got more affectionate Satine started to kiss down his neck and run her hands trough his bright red hair. As she started to take of Obi wans robes, his com goes off. She continues to kiss his neck. "Satine I... i have to answer it" They stop and Satine decides to have a little fun. **(A/N this is a little out of charactie for satine but its funny)**

Then he answers his com, and a picture of Anakin appears, "Obi wan, i'll be there in like an hour and a half. Do you think you can pick me up at the port?" He asked, "Sure Anakin..."

he winced "Obi wan are you okay?" he Questioned "I'm perfectly fine Anakin" he spat out fast. Little did Anakin know what was going on off the screen.

Out of the range of the screen Satine had pulled down Obi wans pants and started to suck on the tip of his manhood. "Obi wan you look pale, are you sure your okay?" he asked concerned for his friend. "Anakin i'm fine. I'll see you at the port" he spat out, ending the com.

Then Obi wan turned his attention to the beautiful blond giving him a blow job, she stopped and looked up at him. "You couldn't have waited 5 more minutes" he said as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Nope" She said as she started to take her own cloths off. Then they resumed what they were doing before they were interrupted. **(A/N And i'm sure you know what happened next)**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all of your support it really means alot to me. Please review and give me ideas for future story. (A/N and yes they had sex!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my people! I want to tell you that each chapter is going to be short, if you want one almost everyday. But if you want a long one it will talk a little long Review and give me ideas for a new chapter and ill give you a shot out. Question of the day! Do you guys want me to go into detail about them having sex? Leave a review yes or no. (But for now i will go halfway)**

* * *

 **(A/N okay we will be leaving off at were Obi wan and Satine just, you know, had sex! and this chapter we will be seeing Anakin. (HINT HINT There mention of Andala) Now Lets begin)**

* * *

 **~Third person POV~**

 _An hour later..._

Obi wan and Satine laid on her bed in each others embrace. Obi wan glanced at the clock and realized it had been an hour already.

"Love?" he said, to the girl that he had in his arms."Yes, dear?" She said looking up at him. "I should go get Anakin he will be mad if i'm late and suspect things." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "Okay, how long will you be?" She replied as he got up and started to put his cloths on. "About and hour so ill be back at..." looking at the clock "1:45 ish" he said.

When he was dressed he pullled the blanket up on Satine and tucked her in "Ill see you soon" he leaned over the bed and placed a kiss on her lips, and walked out to go to the port.

 **~Anakins POV~**

When i got to Mandalore I grabbed my bag and walked down the ramp.

When i got out there i saw Obi wan, he looked really happy. "Hey Obi wan, looks like your in a good mood" I said,as i raised my eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at me. "So wheres your girlfriend" I said "First shes not my girlfriend and second at the palace" "Okay if you say so" I said raising my eyebrow. "Lets get you back to the palace Anakin" he grabbed the bag i had slung on my shoulder.

We got in the speeder. This was my first time on Keldabe, or the capital of Mandalore.

"Woah its beautiful, Obi wan" i said looking out the window. "Its something. " he said as he looked at the floor of the speeder looking like he was in deep thought.

"Obi wan are you okay?" He laughed a little, like it was an inside joke. "I'm fine Anakin, actual better then ever." he said looking up with a little excitement. "Oh! and why is that?" i said raising my eyebrows. "Nothing" he lowered his head like he was confused.

"How do you do it" He said looking up at me "What are you talking about?" I was confused "How do you balance..." he stopped looking away"Balance what?" he look at my again,"Love and Duty?" I was surprised why would he ask me that. Unless he knew, my eyes widened. "What are you talking about Obi wan" I hope he didn't know about me and Padme having a child.

"I know that you and Padme are together" i sighed "How long, and what do you, know?" I said "I have found out last year seeing you sneak out i followed you and saw you walk into Padmes apartment, i Put the pieces together." _i wonder if he know if we are married and she is pregnant?_ i thought"Is that all you know?" i questioned "There is more!?" he asked surprised, _Well that answers my question._ "Umm yeah there is, alot more" he cocked his eyebrows at me. "We are kinda... umm married.." His mouth dropped.

 **~Obi wan POV~**

I was be on shoked _He was married, maybe Satine and I could work, but what astonished me the most was that the council didn't even know!_ I though to my self. "anything else?" I asked hoping that was the end." She is also ummm... ummm..." He couldn't get it out. "Spit it out."

"Shes pregnant. Obi wan shes pregnant!" he yelled at me. "Anakin..." i said sounding disappointed, he lowered his head "Congratulation" his head Jerked up and looked at me. "Your not mad?" He asked "No" I sighed thinking about me and Satine _I have not right to be mad at him because am going the same type of thing he is._

"Are you going to tell the council?" he questioned "No, I have no right to." his eye brow rose. Before he could get another word in the driver stopped the speeder out side of the palace"We'er here Jedi". "Thank you sir" i said as i payed the Taxi man. "We will finish this later Anakin"

Then with Anakins bag we went inside the palace. We entered the throne room, and Satine was siting in the throne. She look absolutely beautiful. "Master Skywalker its good to see you again." She stood up from the throne. "My pleasure Duchess" Anakin bowed with respect, then elbowed me to get me out of my thoughts, i shook my head "Duchess" I Bowed my head down she giggled, and blushed. Damn it her laugh is so cute. "Well i will have my nephew Korkie escort you to your room Master Skywalker" She said. "Thank you Duchess, and you can call me Anakin" she nodded. Korkie and him left the room.

"You are dismissed Prim mister" And he left. Then it was just me and Satine in the throne room. I went up to her wrapping my hands around her small waist.

"Hello, love" i whispered into her ear as i kissed her check. "Satine, your friends with Senator Amadala, correct?" I asked to see if she knew about Anakin and Padme. "Yes she is one of my good friends. I also heard she was pregnant, but i with who i don't know. Why do you ask? Is she alright!" she asked slowly speeding up how fast she spoke. As our hug ended.

"She is fine dear."

"Then what is it?" she asked

"Okay what i'm about to tell you is a really big secret and if it gets out Anakin could get expelled from the Order." i spat out in a very serious voice.

"Wait is Padme and Anakin..." She Gasped as i nodded my head _yes_ to her question.

"I knew it!" she yelled as Anakin walked in the throne room.

"Knew what?" Anakin asked, "Oh nothing" she said as she elbowed me. i rolled my eyes and rubbed the back of my head. "Okay..." Anakin said being completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Obi wan can i talk to you, alone for a minute?" he asked "Sure"i nodded, then I whispered into Satines ear "I'll come to your room went i'm done and we can maybe have some fun." she blushed at that she then nodded and headed for the hallway doors.

"What was that about Obi wan?" he said Gesturing to Satine laughing as she walked out. "Nothing, so why did you need to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I need to ask you something about what we were talking about on the way here?" he said almost to nerves to ask. "About what?"

"Well you said, _i don't have the right to be mad at you._ " he said crossing his arms "And what does that have to do with anything?" i said with a little Jump. "Its just why don't you have the right to be mad?" I looked at the floor, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Obi wan what are you hiding from me?" I looked up "Anakin lets just say i might have done, well you know, umm..." i didn't know excavate what do say. "Obi wan are you and Satine?" I couldn't deny it.

"Yes" i said quietly so he could barely hear. "What did you say?" he said sarcastically "I said yes" I was even quieter that time. "Sorry didn't Quiet get that" he said even more annoyingly, "I SAID YES" i yelled.

He then busted out laughing and rolling on the floor, "I knew you couldn't keep your hands off her!" Anakin said while laughing. "Anakin! be quiet or someone might hear you!" i said. Once Anakin pulled himself together he asked "So how long have you two been a thing?" as he got up from laughing his balls off. "Well we have like each other for like 16 years, but we got back together the first day i got here."

"So how long have you and Padme been Married for?" He replied "We got married right after the clone wars started."

Then we spent like 15 minutes asking Questions about each other secret relationship. I said "Okay, you and Padme got married on Nabbo at the start of the clone wars, you sneak out at night to see her, and now you are having twins?" Anakin Nodded.

"Yep that sums it up, now you and Satine have knew each other forever and are just getting back together?" i nodded.

"Well i have to go" I said as i thought about how happy Satine would be when i told her i told Anakin about us.

"Were are you off to Master?" Anakin asked as i walk by, "That is for my to know and for you to never find out." I left Anakin in the throne room and headed for Satines room.

I Knocked on the door, "Satine its Obi wan can i come in?" i asked through the room.

"Come in" She said. **(A/N Okay i'm going into details on this sex scene if you don't want to hear it skip down till you see another note)**

When i walked in i got an instate boner, she was on her bed wearing a Black lacy bra and Thong. She jumped of the bed and walk up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Is this what you call fun, Ben" She said as she bit her bottom lip. "Do i really need to answer that, Love"

I said as i Kissed her hard on the lips. We fell back on to her bed. She kissed my neck and at the same time started to talk off my robes. When she got my shirt off her lips trailed down my chest and she kissed one of the big scars across my chest, i moaned slightly.

She then started to talk my belt off, as she undid my belt i pulled my lightsabor off it and put it on the night stand next to the bed. She got my pants off so i only had my boxers on. As she tried to pull my boxers down i grabbed her and flipped her on the bed so she was on her back and i was on top of her.

I kissed her neck as she rain her fingers through my hair, and she moaned lightly then i reach my hand behind her back and unclipped her bra with on hand. I stood back as she took her bra off the rest of the way. i couldn't help but stare, "You are so beautiful" "No i'm not your just saying that, Obi" she said. "No Satine i really mean it wow your down right sexy." She giggled then i couldn't hold back anymore. I licked and sucked on her beautiful breast. She moaned loud.

She dug her nails into the bed sheet. Then i trailed down her flat stomach to her underwear. I then took them off her, and started to suck on her clit. "Obi wan..." She moaned as i put one of my fingers inside of her wet pussy and massaged the deepest parts inside of her. "Obi wan, I need you now." She said siting up grabbing my crotch. I took off my boxers and pulled Satine to the edge of the bed. I entered her we moaned in at the same time. I started slow and started to thrust faster in and out of her. "HARDER!" she screamed as loud as she could. I went harder, "FASTER! OBI WAN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. i moan as well, "I'm going to pull out to save you Satine" I moaned "No stay inside" I was shocked but i stayed in. "I'm about to cum" i moaned then i reached my climax. I thrusted deep inside her and let my cum out in her, as her liquids soaked the bed, we Moaned at the same time, "OBI WAN!" "SATINE!" Then i pulled out of her and we cuddled on the bed.

 **Third person POV**

 **(A/N its safe to read again the sex scene is over. Now they are just cuddling on the bed)**

"That was amazing, you we'er amazing Satine" Obi wan said as he kissed the top of Satines head. "I should head back to my quarters" he said as he was about to get up. "Can you stay here tonight, Obi" She look so cute when she said that. "I cant say no to you now can i." he said as he relaxed again. "Nope" She said giggling.

They Ended up falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Extras** **long chapter! please review, and i just want to point out that i don't think about sex all day every day i just cant come up with anything else for them to do besides fuck. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I am so sorry for not posting I had a project for school to finish. So please enjoy this sadly short chapter.**

 **(A/N this might be a little confusing)**

* * *

 **Third person POV**

 _Two weeks later._

For the past few weeks Obi wan and Satine have gotten to know each other, again. Obi wan woke up that morning to contact the council and tell them about how they have not had any encounters with Deathwatch.

Cody answers, he is a Jedi knight who answers the com, while there in a meeting. "Master Kenobi, its good to see you. I presume you need to speak to the council?" Cody asked.  
"Yes i do. Are they in session right now?" Obi wan replied. "Ill put buzz you into them, Master Kenobi" He waited for the council to answer their com.

"Good to see you it is, Master Kenobi" Master Yoda said with a weak smile. "You as well, Master Yoda" Obi wan said

Windo asked, "Master Kenobi what is your update in the condition of Mandalore, and have you had an encounters with Deathwatch?"

"We haven't seen any Deathwatch, but we have some leads to were they might be." he replied

"Good, this is Master Kenobi. Skywalker stay there with you, and find Deathwatch you will" Master Yoda Said

"Yes Master." Obi wan nodded, "May the force be with you" ending the com.

Then Obi wan headed for Anakins to tell him that he was to stay for the rest of there mission.

He walked into Anakins room to see him talking with someone on a com. It was Padme, "Anakin when will you be back i really miss you?" She said with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know, but you know you could make a diplomatic visit here to see Satine and then see me while your here?" Anakin said.

"Well i don't know Ani" Obi wan decided to make himself know he walked in.

"Hello Anakin i just got off the Com with the council. Oh hello Padme what are you doing calling Anakin?" he said knowing about the two, but not knowing Anakin didn't tell Padme about him knowing about them.

"Obi wan!" she said nervously, "I was just calling Ana... I mean Master Skywalker to check on Satine." that was her cover, not knowing she didn't need one. "Oh well i thought you called to talk to Anakin about your kids?" he said as he sat on the couch in Anakins room. Her eyes widened

 **Padmes POV**

How did Obi wan know about me and Anakin having Kids. "What!" She said with a shock. "Padme, Obi wan knows about us i told him" Anakin said to me.

I sighed "Okay i was scared for a minute" i relaxed after that. "and if Obi wan didn't agree with us being together i have black mail on him, so i'm good" he said making a really sexy smirk.

"What black mail?" Obi wan asked. "You know, you and Sat..." Obi wan cupped Anakins mouth before he could finish. "Okay i know what your talking about Anakin, no need to repeat it."Obi wan said nervously

"Duh, I already knew about Obi wan and Satine being together. Satine told me like 3 weeks ago" Both men looked at her in shock. "She told you?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah... She is one of my best friend Obi wan, I thought you knew that?" i said acting surprised.

"Well, now that i think about it she did say you two were good friends" Obi wan said as rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well I'm about to com her to see if I can come visit for a while" i ended the con, so i can call Satine.

 **Satine POV**

Obi wan left about twenty minutes ago to go see what Anakin is doing. Soon after he left my stomach started to turn. I ran to the fresher and throw up in it. After my stomach claimed down i got a call from Padme.

"Hello Padme what do you need?" I said with my stomach still acing.

"Can you do a favor for me?" She asked sounding a little desperate.

"Sure anything?"

"Can i come and visit, you i would be there at dinner time today, so i can help you with your case at keeping Mandalore a Neutral system, and i might be able to get Anakin off y'alls backs for a while. That gives you and Obi wan some time alone to do anything you want" She said almost begging me to say yes.

"Okay, but on only one condition."

"Anything"

"I need you to buy me a Pregnancy test" i said in the most serious voice i could muster. "Wait!? you and Obi wan... Oh God" She said Shocked.

"So Satine did you" She paused "like it" she said teasing **(A/N this is about to be funny)**

"i actual really did, if you want me to go into detail about my sex life i will. it was..." before i could say another word, "Gahhhhhhh Don't need details"yelled in my ear, "Your fault for asking" I said trying not to laugh at her responses.

"Do you think your actual pregnant?" Padme asked.

"I... i don't know, but i have been throwing up a lot in the morning recently"

The door to my room opened. "Satine I'm back" Obi wan said. "Hey i got to let you go bye Padme" i said before hanging up.

"Hello Dear, how was Anakin." i said as i hugged him from his back. "When i got there he was on the con with Padme and i didn't know you told her about us?" he said shocked. "Oh well i figured since you told your best friend i could tell mine?" i said with a little annoyed.

"I'm not upset Satine i just wanted to know that's all" He said as he turned around to hug me fully.

He kissed the top of my head, "Satine you can tell anyone you trust that wont tell the council" He said cupping my chin and giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

When we broke apart, "Obi wan Padme is coming to visit, she will be here around dinner time. You might want to tell Anakin" Obi wan didn't say anything he just nodded.

Then started to kiss my neck, i moaned slightly. "Obi... wan" I said as he started to massage my breasts through my cloths. I ran my hand in his hair as he kissed down my neck. "Obi wan..." **(A/N you think its another sex secne...)** was all i could say before i had to pull away and run to the fresher and vomit.

"Satine are you okay" he said as he came up behind me and rubbed my back while i was vomiting.

When i was done i got up and went to the sink and Brushed my teeth, whipped my mouth.

"Satine are you okay? You look pale." He said as he put his hand to my forehead. "Well you don't have a cold, whats wrong." I turned my head to the floor. "Satine" I busted into tears on the floor of the fresher, _Why am i crying?_ I thought to my self. Obi wan sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me to comfort me.

"Satine what happened?" he said when i claimed down. "Obi wan I i..." I couldn't say it. Then i just stood up and ran out of my room.

* * *

 **Sorry about the Cliffy But i will be writing another Chapter today. Review and give me ideas for future stories.**

 **Question of the day:**

 **Do you think Satine is Pregnant?**

 **How do you think Obi wan will react?**

 **If so Do you think it will be a boy or girl?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter is about Satine running out and what Obi wan will do when he finds out why.**

* * *

 **Third person POV  
**

Satine ran out of her room, Leaving Obi wan Shaken.

Obi wan got up and tried to follow her but when he got to the door way the hallway was empty.

He went back in the room to make a call to someone.

 **Padme POV**

I was on my ship heading for Mandalore. When i got a call from, Obi wan? I answered.

"Hello Obi wan long time to see" i Joked. "What is wrong with Satine" he said in a firm voice sounding really serious. "Whats wrong with her, is everything alright?" i said really concerned for my friends sake. "She ran to the bathroom and vomited then when i asked what was wrong she started to cry but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong then she ran out of the room crying and i cant find her! What is wrong with her i just want to help her with what ever is going on?"

I shook my head knowing what was wrong, "I know whats wrong with her... i did the same thing."

 **(A/N flash backs are in third person POV, and this is how Anakin finds out that Padme is pregnate so )**

 _4 mouths ago. Padme woke up one morning Anakin stayed over that night._

 _She felt sick ran to the fresher, waking Anakin by acedentaly while trying to get to the toilet. "Padme are you okay?" Anakin said rushing in to comfort her._

 _"I... I'm fine" She said. Siting up walking out. "You don't look alright tho" he said knowing she wasn't okay._

 _"Anakin..." Then she started to sob on her bed. Anakin rubbed her back comforting her. "Anakin?" she asked "Yes Padme?" He said very concerned, "Please don't hate me." she sobbed. "Padme nothing you say, or do could make me hate you, I love you." he said brushing a stand off hair out of her face "Anakin im pregnant" he said shaking. "Padme... this is the most amazing thing i have ever heard." he said with joy in his voice "your not mad?" she said. "i could never be mad at somthing this amazing Padme, i love you"  
_

 **(A/N end of flash back)  
**

"Padme what are you talking about?!" he said obviously angry. "Obi wan, I'm no Jedi but just hear me out, if i was there would you be able to feel my childs force signatures?" he thought about it for a minute "Well yeah if they force sensed, but what dose that have to do with Satine?" he said cocking his eye brow, "Obi wan do i have to spell it out for you?" i said, he nodded, i rolled my eyes "Listen She is P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T or at least she thinks she is" i said acting like a school teacher. "What! Why didn't she tell me?" He said really shocked

"The same reason i didn't tell Anakin at first she is scared you will be mad at her."

"Scared of what?" he said with a little anger in his voice.

"You leaving, for her to raise it alone" i said a little pissed at him for being so heartless.

"I would never leave her she knows that." he said, which mad me want to punch him.

"Hey bush face news flash she is a girl, and if she is pregnant... hormones." i said, like one of those bitchy girls from high school.

"Okay i understand ill go talk to her" he said hanging up on me.

3PO walked in "Mistress Padme are you alright you look worried?"

"I'm fine 3PO but thank you for your concern"

 **Satine POV**

I ran out, to the Hall of Fame, **(A/N yes that is a referents to the song hall of fame but i couldn't think of any other name of a room)** because I didn't want him to see me cry. I was terrified he would be mad at me about me being pregnant. _Why did i have to get pregnant,_ i thought to myself.

Then Obi wan came in. "Satine" was all he could say, before he captured me lips in his own it was a soft loving kiss as he hugged me.

When we broke apart, "Satine no matter what happens i won't leave you, i love you" he said as he leaned his forehead on my own.

"Obi wan I... i think i'm pregnant" i said as he held me. "If you are Satine i will leave the Order." He said in the most serious voice i have ever heard him in.

"Obi wan i can't let you do that." I said, "Its my choice Satine" he said cupping my chin and kissing me again square on the lips.

"Satine i will do anything for you... Do you want to know why?" i nodded, "Because i love you" our eyes locked,"Obi wan" "Satine" we said at the same time. We stayed silent for a long time.

"Satine?" He said, "Yes?"

"I want to take you out tonight just us, alone" he said taking my hand in his own. "Obi wan i would love too, but we should learn if i am pregnant first"

"Okay lets get the test." he said not knowing Padme is getting me one. "Oh Padme is buying me one"

"Okay then how about tomorrow night then?" he said raising his eye brow. "Okay, then i would be honored" i gave a slight smile.

"There is that smile i love to see" he said kissing me on the check. "Well i have something i need to do ill be back in like three hours" "Thats a long time what are you doing?" I said, knowing i'm not going to get a straight answer. "That would spoil the surprise i have for you." he said biting his lower lip. "I'll see you later, love" he said kissing my forehead. "And you should get back to bed, dear"

 **Anakins POV**

About an hour after, Obi wan left he came running in. "Obi wan back so fast?" i said being really sarcastic. "Anakin get ready we're going out" he said in more like an order, then anything.

"Where are we going?" i said putting my boots on. "I'm getting Satine an..." I cocked my eye brow. "Getting her a what?" I asked wondering what he would need me for. "I'm getting her an engagement ring" he said not looking me in the eyes, but i could tell he turned bright red.

"An engagement ring? Are you? Obi wan i didn't you were such a romance sob." I said trying not to laugh "Shut up and get ready i really don't know were to go to buy one anyway, that is why your going."

I honestly was happy for him its good to know i'm not going to be the only Jedi not Married. I walked up to him as he looked out the window, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Master i really am happy for you, congratulation Satine is luck to have someone like you."

"Thank you Anakin." he said turning around. i gave him a hug because he looked so lost. "Hey lets go" I said when we pulled away. "Yeah" he said pulling his last boot on.

* * *

 **Sorry i meant to post this yesterday but i forgot about my densest appointment. I just want to apologize again for my inconveniences.**

 **Answer the Questions**

 **1) Do you still think Satine is Pregnanat or Not?**

 **2) Is Obi wan going to Actually going to propose to Satine?**

 **3) What would be a good names for a boy and girl? (First, Middle , Last name)**

 **Thank you review and follow for more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your support. I want to apologize for not posting recently i have been very busy with testing at school. Some people have been telling me that i need to do more Third person POV, and i thank you so much for your critics. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Soon after, Obi wan and Anakin got Back from Perfect Pearl, a really good ring store.

Obi wan sat in his chamber thinking about how he was going to propose to her. He was asking questions like. When would I do it? Where would I do it? What if I forgot what to say? What if she says no? That last question stayed in his mind.

"Obi wan are you okay, you seem anxious?" Anakin said feeling his nervousness. "I'm find" he said with a little awkward smile and laugh, as he rubbed his thumb over the small box in his hand that could change his life forever. "Well you don't look okay?" Anakin said more like a question then a response. "Anakin i'm just... scared" he said were Anakin could barley hear.

"You Obi wan James Kenobi, the negotiator, Master jedi, Master of the chosen one, scared!" he said with a shock, while trying not to laugh at him. "Umm... Yes?" Obi wan said like a question. Anakin couldn't hole it in anymore me bust out laughing, "Ob..i wa..n yo..u cra..ck m...e u..p" he said between his laughs.

Obi wan gave him a grlare that told Anakin to stop laughing, and he did. "What are you scared off." Obi wan looked away, "She might say... no" he said embarrassed. "That's what this is all about." Obi wan nodded. "Relaxes she is going to say yes."

"How do you know? Anakin, tell me how do you know?"He snapped. "Sorry i didn't mean to snap at you"

Before Anakin could say anything else, His con went off. "Hello this is Anakin?" he answered, "Its someone you need to pick up" a familiar female vorcie said, "Padme! your here?"

"Yes... and your late..."

"Sorry love, i lost track of time... i'll be there right away" he said as he ran out of the room, too surly return.

As Anakin looked back into the room before running out again, "Sorry Master, can we finish this talk later?"

"Sure Anakin, now you better go before you get in any more trouble."

"Thanks Master" he said as he turned to run out.

On the Port...

Padme stood waiting for Anakin to pick her up. _What is taking him so long?_ She thought to herself.

Knocking Padme out of her thought, Two strong hands came around her head, on to her eyes, "Guess who?" a very handsome voice said.

"Someone that needed to pick me up half an hour ago..." She said pulling the hands around her eyes down, to turn around and see Anakin.

"Yeah im sorry about that." he said rubbing that back of his neck.

"But i have a really good reason..." he spat out, before i could ask why.

"and what might that be?" Padme said.

"Obi wan is thinking about..." he looked around to see if anyone was around. "he is going to propose to Satine... But you can tell anyone."

Padmes eyes widened, "He is gone, gone, gone p...pro..ose to Satine" she said in utter shock.

He nodded, "This is Amazing" She squealed, "We have to help him this has to be perfect... we want tears from Satine she will be so.. Happy" she said grabbing Anakins hand and pulling him back to his speeder.

"Lets go, it's already 6:34" she said looking at the clock in the speeder. "Okay.. but im still confused on one thing?"

"And what might that be?" Padme said curiously looking at her husband.

"What started him geting the idea of proposing to her?"

"perhaps the fact Satine might be pregnant maybe?" His eyes widened in shock and a little joy. "She might be pregnant!" he said semi-yelling,

"Yes... he didnt tell i presume?" alright knowing he didnt tell Anakin be the expression on his face.

"Not a word" Anakin was shocked at that.

The rest of the ride Padme and Anakin sat in silents pondering about how Obi wan might ask Satine. Anakin felt a little up set that Obi wan didnt tell him about Satine maybe being pregnant. He felt betrayed because they are like brothers they don't keep secrets, he thought sounding a little hypercritical. he knew he shouldn't be upset because he didnt share with Obi wan, his and Padmes Engagement.

They could see the Palace in the distance. "Hey we're here." Anakin said breaking the silents.

"Are you going to talk to him, Anakin?" Padme asked, being able to tell why he was upset. "Yeah... I just don't know what to say."

The speeder stopped at the gate. Padme stepped out of the speeder while Anakin got her suit case out of the back. "Lets go, you probably want to catch up with Satine." Anakin said

They walked into the throne room, to see Satine seated on the throne with Obi wan to her right and her prime minister to get left.

"Padme it's good to see you again." She said, standing up to welcome her with a moving hug. She whispered, _"Do you have it?"_

 _"Yes, it's in my suitcase"_ , Padmev whispered back, as they ended there hug.

Padme turned to Obi wan, "Obi wan it's good to see you again." Giving him a friendly hug. "As it is good to see you as well."

"Padme please follow me to your private living quarters." Satine said getting up from the throne.

When Satine and Padme made it back to Padmes quarters, she started to unpack her stuff. "Satine, here." She said as she handed the pregnancy test to the slightly older women in front of her.

"Thank you" she said walking into the fresher.

When she came out Padme looked up from her packing. Satines face was white pale, her skin was so pale show white would be considered to have a tan compared to her. "What dose it say, Satine?" She already knowing the answer to come.

"Its positive" she said a little shaky, but obviously happy. "Congratulations, Satine your gonna be a mom." Padme said walking you and giving her a hug.

"How am I gonna tell Obi wan?" She said not knowing what to do.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello today we are starting off at where Satine found out she is pregnant! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Obi wan POV**

As Satine left the throne room, to escort Padme too her chamber. Anakin came up to me, "hey, can I talk too you?".

"Sure about what tho?" I questioned, "About your girlfriend being pregnant!" He said in a time that sounded like he was mad.

"Anakin I was from going to tell you, but I didn't know when." I said like a little boy who got into the cookie jar.

"And how exactly did you forget to mention that the women your proposing to its pregnant?" There was obviously a fire in Anakin because he was really upset about this.

"I just used so many thoughts going through my mind I didn't think to tell you." I said looking at the throne room floor.

"Congratulations, Satine is lucky to have you." He said as he softened, after being up set."thank you Anakin, it means a lot." I said looking up at him.

"So how are you going to do it?" He asked curiously. I thought about it for a moment, "I don't know, didn't really get around to thinking about it?"

"How did you ask?" I asked him, as he stared off into space. "Well it went like this... **(A/N: He just explained that he didn't really ask to marry her so in a short thing he told her about STAR WARS episode II.)** and after we got back to her safe house on Nabbo we got Married there... So technically i didn't ask her we just got married?" he said like a question, more to ashore him about how they got married.

"Well isn't that interesting now I'm even more confused on how to ask her!" i said being irritated.

But before we could continue our conversation, or at least i think it was a conversation, Satine and Padme came in the throne room. "Anakin I'm tired lets go to bed... like right now." she said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the hallway.

 **Third person POV:**

When Padme and Anakin made it to the hallway, "Padme whats was that about?" he said with a little anger, still being ticked of at his former master, Obi wan.

"Well Satine needs to tell Obi wan something very important." she said cracking the door to the throne room open a little so she could see in. "What are you looking at Padme!" Anakin said wanting to know what was so 'Important'. "Well as you know Satine might be pregnant so she was waiting for me to get here and give her the pregnancy test... and when she took it, it came out positive.."

His eyes widened, "Oh my Force Obi wan is gonna be a father!" he said jumping up and down, like a little kid who just got told there going to get ice cream.

"Shush... I'm trying to listen in" he close his mouth and started to listen too.

Back in the throne room, just after Padme and Anakin left. "Obi wan... I need to talk to you." she said shaking, "Darling anything, what is it?"

She took a deep breath, as she handed him the test. His eyes widened, "Obi wan, I'm Pregnant." She said, not knowing what to do next.

For the first time since Obi wan was padawan he was speechless, but not because he was Upset or Angry, because he was Happy.

"Are you mad, Obi?" she said scared he might be upset, she jumped a little when he gave her a hug, and started to cry tears of joy. "Satine, I'm not mad, but I am so happy, i couldn't be happier." he said as he kissed her hard on the lips.

After about a minute they pulled away, "Satine?" he said thinking about how he was going to propose to her. "I'm gonna take you out tonight, are you okay with that?" he said starting it like an order but ending it like a question.

"Yes, i would love to, but were are we going i mean you haven't eaten on Kalevala in a long time?"

"I know the perfect place, my dear." he said with a grin.

"And where might that be?" She said putting and hand on her hip to act sassy. "That for me to know and you to find out." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Now, if we are having a baby I am going to leave the Order... and this is my choice Satine." he said in a firm voice.

"Obi wan... what if we can change the Order?" throwing out an idea of what to do. "Satine as much as i would love for that i don't think it would work... i mean the first Jedi were aloud to but it also had a cost."

"Can't we at least try... " She took a deep breath, " i might just join the republic if you do so." it was hard for her to say it but, she did want to join the republic but, her people wanted to be neutral, or so she thought.

"Satine i like that idea, but you should let your people vote for it." she nodded her head in agreement.

"So... are we going to tell Padme and Anakin about the baby?" Obi wan asked. "Oh yeah Padme know already, and is probably listening in as we speak.

"You know me well Satine." Padme said, walking into the room, with Anakin trailing behind her. "Oh my Force Obi wan, Congratulations." Anakin said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Anakin it means a lot."

"Come on Satine I'm getting you ready for your dinner date with Obi wan, we will be back here at 7:00 PM." Padme said grabbing Satines and and dragging her to her quarters. "First lets get you a dress." Padme said looking through Satines closet. Padme found four dresses, a yellow one that looked like the sun when it set going from the top being a blueish color going into the dark orange of the sun. The second one was a knee length green flower ruffle dress with lace on the sides. Dress number three was a white knee length with flower patterns on it with no back. The last one was blue a floor length one that was loss at the bottom but got tighter the higher you got.

"Which one Satine?" Padme asked as she started to brush Satines hair, "I like the Sun~Set one"

"Good choice" she said as she started to put Satines hair in a very tight Dutch brade. Once Padme finished with Satine hair she did her make-up, in which the colors coordinated with her dress. Satine slipped her dress on, while Padme stepped back into her closet to find her some shoes. When Padme got back she stare in awe at Satine, she looked beautiful. Satine noticed Padme staring.

"Is there something on my face?" Satine said hustling to the mirror to look for the error. "No Satine you look so _Beautiful"_ **(A/N: She did not mean that in a lesbian way!)**

"Thank you Padme for everything, but honestly i don't need to dress up its just dinner." she said unaware of Obi wan's proposal, "Yep just an ordinary dinner nothing special." she said with a evil smile. Padme looked at the clock and saw it was 6:49, "Satine if we dont leave now your gonna be late for your date." She said giving Satine the Blue flat shoes she retrieved from her closet. "Yeah".

Padme and Satine walked into the throne room to find Obi wan in his Jedi attire, which was the fanciest thing Obi wan had, but when he looked at Satine he gasped she was, down right Gorgeous. "Hello Obi" She said, noticing his mouth was dropped and he was staring at her, "Is there something on my face?" she said confused not knowing he was gasping at her beauty.

"Your... your gorgeous" He said still having his mouth wide open, With Anakin behind him balling in laughter. She blushed at his comment, "Thank you" they just stood there for a minute and stared at each other till, "Are y'all just gonna stand there all night" Anakin said, as Padme hit him in the shoulder for being so rude, "What was that for?" he said bantering with her like an they were an old married couple, "Your being an ass" an old married couple that swear at each other.

"So Obi wan where are we going anyways?" Satine asked Obi wan. "You will see soon enough." he said with a really, God damn sexy smile.

"Shall we?" he said holding his arm out for her, "I would be honored" she said grabbing him arm and leaning her head on his shoulder, walking out through the garden.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry about the short chapter but the next one will be longer as soon as i get my new Computer i have been having to write these on my phone so its a little harder to get long chapters in so i do apologize for any inconception. Next time it will be where Obi wan and Satine have their date/proposal, but will it be interrupted or not is the question?**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait i just got my new computer, so i will be posting more often again.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, and with out further ado.**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Third person POV:**

Obi wan and Satine made there way outside, with there arms linked. The wind was singing, the stars were glistening. It couldn't be anymore perfect, But Obi wan was anxious he was sweating a cow. He started to think about would happen if she said no? He would see if he could change missions and go back to Courscant **(A/N sorry if i didn't spell that right)** to teach young lings.

"Obi wan, are you okay you look nervous?" Satine said interrupting his thoughts.

"Umm... I'm okay" he said lying.

They made there way to a little gazebo park, with a romance dinner on the table.

"Obi..." Satine said as she gave him a loving kiss on check.

Obi wan pulls one of the chairs out for Satine, "Here you go my'Lady."

"Thank you" she said with a smile and a color rushing to her checks.

Obi wan takes his seat, across from where Satine sat. His anxiety was kicking in, he stated sweating like a pig in a blanket.

"Obi, are you okay you seem nervous?" Satine said, moving her hand across the table putting it on his.

"Yeah I just want everything tonight to be perfect." He said putting his other hand on hers.

"As long as your here it can't get anymore perfect." She replied, longing at him with her deep ocean view eyes.

After they finished their meal Obi wan moved the dining table to one side of the gazibo. Obi wan turned on his Holo-RD **(A/N: Holo RD is just a random word I'm using to refer to a radio.)** and plays _falling in for you by secondhand were made._

"Obi it's our song." Satine said putting her arms around Obi wand neck and leaving her head on his chest, as the lyrics start

 _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
 _It couldn't be that we have been this way before_  
 _I know you don't think that I am trying_  
 _I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

 _But hold your breath_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
 _Over again_  
 _Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day_  
 _I swear its true_  
 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
 _You're impossible to find_

 _This is not what I intended_  
 _I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
 _You always thought that I was stronger_  
 _I may have failed_  
 _But I have loved you from the start_

 _Oh, but hold your breath_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
 _Over again_  
 _Don't make me change my mind_  
 _I won't live to see another day_  
 _I swear it's true_  
 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
 _It's impossible to find_

 _So breathe in so deep_  
 _Breathe me in_  
 _I'm yours to keep_

 _And hold onto your words_  
 _'Cause talk is cheap_  
 _And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
 _Over again_  
 _Don't make me change my mind_  
 _I won't live to see another day_  
 _I swear it's true_  
 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

 _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
 _Over again_  
 _Don't make me change my mind_  
 _I won't live to see another day_  
 _I swear it's true_  
 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
 _You're impossible to find_

As the song came to it's end Obi wan pulled away from Satine enough so he held her hand and spoke softly, "Satine I have loved you from the day I met you all those years ago, and there is nothing in this galaxy that could ever make me leave you or our child... I hope this makes my next question easier for me..."

Obi wan backed away, she gasped but not at him at something behind him, then every thing went black his last memory was him dropping the little black box in his hand.

* * *

 **Thank for reading and please review... and south for the cliffy. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry about the long wait i just finished my school testing, so i will be posting more frequently. Now i would like to share how much at a time i will be posting this summer. I most definitely will be posting more, but it is a little complicated because me parents are separated so i go to me dads for two weeks then my moms. And my computer is at my dads so i hope you will be okay with the inconvenience.** **Thank you again for reading, with out any more wait, Chapter 10.**

 **(A/N: i don't own anything except the character Sean Zirble.)**

 **Back round of Sean: He is a 19 year old member of Death Watch/ Vizsla has a soft spot for him/ Hell'a hot! (Unlike Vizsla... ew)**

* * *

 **Sean's POV:**

Three weeks ago i was assigned a mission to capture the Duchess, but I stumbled across something very interesting. The fair duchess' weakness, Master Jedi Obi wan Kenobi. There were many things i recorded seeing, but this is what happened on the night i captured her.

Three weeks ago...

 _i had been watching from afar to get the perfect time to struck... but what i saw could destroy the Duchess in her own garden. after countless encounters i have seen between the Duchess and Jedi, which i wish i could have unseen, i followed them out to the garden and there was a gazebo in the center, with a small dinner on it. I watched as they ate, laughed, and had the more ironic stories you have ever heard._

 _They got up and the Jedi moved the table to one side of the gazebo. They turned on a song that was unfamiliar to me, and started to dance. I was going to interfere while they were dancing, but i didn't want to screw up the moment that was going on, which is a moment i would never have in my vast life._

 _After they finished dancing, the Jedi did something i didn't see coming, he got down on one knee, and i decided to take action. I got up and aimed my faint dart, the duchess gasped at me. I shot her and the Jedi and took them back to me camp, to be 'taken care of', The only thing is i kinda felt bad for leaving the ring he dropped._

Back at camp...

"Son, it's good to see you made it home safe," Vizsla said as i walked in.

"Good to be back, and i final got the duchess and her little guard dog." I huffed, as Smith and Taylor brought the unconscious duchess and her boyfriend in.

"Very good," he said giving me a pat on the shoulder, "you will get your reward for this accomplishment, son."

"Thank you, Sir" i said, as i saluted and walked out.

I Honestly didn't want to get rewarded for what i did, it was wrong in so many ways. Honestly i like the way our government is ran, i would leave Death Watch. But i can't. Vizsla practically raised me, when i was a young boy i had no family, no friends, and definitely no home, I was alone. Till one day i was in the market,

 _I was in the town market i went up to one of the food stands, "Sir, may i have some food please?" i asked the man standing behind the table full of veggies and fruits._

 _"Kid i'm sorry, but if i gave you food all the homeless kids would come and i wouldn't have anything to give to my family, Sorry move on." he said, I reached over the table and grabbed a hand full of tuto fruit, which is common in the market to sell._

 _"Someone grab him he stool my tuto fruit!" the man yelled, as i ran a man stopped me. It was a tall blonde man he looked down at me, "Here i'll pay for that kid" and he handed me enough money to buy the fruit, and walked me back to the mans stand._

 _"Stan, I'm sorry about this boys inconveniences to give you money before he ran off ." he said to the man behind the table._

 _"No problem Vizsla" he said to the men that now had his hands on my shoulders._

 _"Now kid let's get you home" he said looking down at me._

 _"I don't have a home" i said looking up at him, "Well i think i could help you with that" he said to me. E_ _ver since that day Vizsla has raised me at if i was his own flesh and blood, i owe him._

He is my family and no matter what happens nothing would make me turn my back on him.

 **Third person POV:**

Back to present time...

Back on Mandolare everyone of freaking out. Anakin contacted the Council two days after they went missing they had theories to were the Duchess and Jedi went. The first one was obviously Death watch, yet some people think a they left so they could be together. Only god knows all the other rumors going around.

After three weeks Korkie Kryze got a Holo message from, guess who, Pre Vizsla.

'Hello, If you want to get your Aunt back and her boyfriend you will give me back what you know is mine.' the Holo message said. Korkie ran his Holo Note to Anakin.

"Anakin!" Korkie said running into his chamber, "What is it Korkie?!" Anakin replied tired, and annoyed, "Death Watch, they contacted me!"

"What?!" Anakin stated dropping everything in his hands, "What did they say?" he replied, "I don't know here you read it" he gave Anakin the Holo Note, "Crap... we don't even know what he wants," he said rubbing his temples, with circles under his eyes.

Padme was called back thanks to the senate, so Anakin has no need to worry about her.

"Anakin while we figure out what to do, i personally think you need to get some sleep you haven't slept since we knew they went missing." he said looking at the tired Jedi,

"Yeah i'll get sleep when we get Obi wan back." he said, "Yeah and what about my Aunt aren't you even the least concerned about her at this time?"

"Yes Korkie, it's just Obi wan has been there as long as i can remember, he's like my big brother, and i'm sorry if that upsets you, but he has saved me many times now its my turn." He Huffed, as he got up and walked out of the room slamming the door.

Anakin made his way to the gardens to meditate. He stayed there for about 2 hours contemplating on what he needed to do to get Obi wan and Satine back from Death watch, then he got an idea.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and sorry about the cliffy.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Readers, I have been thinking i am going to make this a 15 chapter Book and a 5 Book Series this might change, it's going to be about how Satine and Obi wan live life in Alternate universe. I just wanted to give you guys an update in what exactly i am doing, and thank you all for the support in this, and quick question should i make this M rated or Keep it T? Now without further ado i present Chapter 11.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

In Anakin's Chamber Sits Him and Korkie, trying to found out how to get Satine and Obi wan back, "We could try to sneak in in one of the supplies ships," Something stopped Anakin as he was talking, "Anakin whats wrong?" Korkie asked.

"We're being watched," he turned around to see a girl who looked to be a teenager, "Hey, who are you?" Korkie asked, as the girl ran the other way. They looked at each other and nodded. We ran after her, we couldn't see her face.

They cornered her, "Hey we don't want to hurt you, just ask why you ran from us?" Anakin said to the girl looked terrified,

"We want to know who you are?" Korkie said in a soft voice, "I'm... I'm..." The girl stuttered.

"It's okay you can tell us." Anakin said, "I'm Riley Vizsla" She final spat out, the boys were speechless.

" Are you part of Deathwatch?!" Anakin said in a aggressive voice, the girl flinched "Anakin she obviously isn't." Korkie said getting between Anakin and Riley

"I... I.." Riley tried to say. Both of the boys turned around to look at her, "I'm not part of Deathwatch i am a pacifist, like the Duchess, my father, as you know as Pre Vizsla, I havn't seen him since i was thirteen." Riley explained.

"Okay that makes a little sense, I guess?" Korkie said, "Hey on the positive we know what Pre wants!" he continued.

"So let me get this straight, you are not in Deathwatch, your a pacifist, and your Pre's Duaghter?" Anakin said clearly.

"Umm.. Yes and i am twenty-one." she finished, _You have been away from you family for 6 years._ Anakin thought, _Why she had a home full of loving people why leave?_

Anakin shook his head to get out of his thoughts, "Okay, theoretically if you, Riley, called you dad would he answer?"

"Theoretically, if i wanted to call my dad he would answer." she said, "Why do you hate your dad so much?" Korkie asked.

"Simple he got my Mom killed." she said, in a very angry voice, "How?" Korkie asked.

"Well it started when i was Thirteen Years old" she said, as they walked back to Anakins chamber

 _8 years ago._

 _It was just coming to the End of the Mandalore civil war. One of the last strikes hit my home town. My dad was going off to fight, but the enemy's came from behind us, and took all women and children hostage. including myself and my mom._

 _They told each soldier they can save one person, "Old man pick one." they said to my dad, and he picked me. He could have fought back, but he just let her die. There are some things i can never forgive and this is one of them._

 _Present day._

"Wow, That's rough." Korkie said, "Yeah and its also the reason i'm a pacifist now, and i would never wish a war like that on to anyone." she said in response.

"So you just left you dad for something he couldn't stop from happening?" Anakin said full of emotion, " Yeah, Whats the big deal with you?" she said to Anakin, by this time they were in Anakins room again, "I would give anything to see my mom for just one more minute, and you have a dad you have on purpose avoided?" he said slamming his fist into the table, putting a dent in it.

"Anakin are you okay?" Korkie said, concerned for his friend, "No because this Naive girl is making a huge mistake." he said clearly.

"I need some air," Anakin said walking swiftly out of the room.

Now back at the camp where Satine and Obi wan have been kept for three weeks. The guard comes in to get them, "Get up Jedi they said to Obi wan who was suffering from a stab wound from early in there imprisonment, as he was trying to protect Satine.

"He is hurt how can you possibly think he can do anything and move for a matter of a fact?" Satine said going over to Obi wan.

"Satine its fine." he said draping his fingers softly over her cheek. He struggled to get up, but he did it.

"Obi wan don't push your self, please." she said in a sweet voice, as she put an arm around him. One of the other guards put an arm around him.

"Thank you." Satine said to the guard.

"Whats your name?" said Obi wan.

"Its Sean." he smiled, "Zirble, don't get to friendly." the CO that was with the group said.

"Yes, Sir Head up ass Sir." he said sarcastically. Satine laughed.

"What was that? Zirble" he said in an aggressive voice, "Nothing" he said in a voice as if he was a sweet little angel.

They took them to a dinning room with a man at the other end of it.

"Satine it's a pleasure to see you." he smirked

"Pre Vizsla, What do you want with us?" Satine said not having a clue as she supported Obi wan.

"Let's start there are two thing i specifically want. First i want the Mandalorian honor brought back, and then i want my daughter back." he said loud and clear.

"Your daughter?" Obi wan choked, "Yes Jedi, my daughter."

"It was Riley's choice to come no one forced her to, and the Mandalorian way can't be helped." Satine pleaded.

"I just can't believe that." Pre said.

"Please you can send one of your guards to see if she is being held a prisoner." said Satine, as she helped Obi wan into a seat.

"I would, but every time i send one they don't come back, or at least alive." he half way laughed, with his dark humor

"I can grant one of your men safe passage if i have a con." Satine said desperately

"Sean," Pre said, "I want you to take the them back to there cell and ask for any information you would need to locate Riley, and bring her home."

"Yes Sir," he saluted, as he helped Satine get Obi wan, and walked out of the room to take them back to there cell.

Sean opened the cell door and walked in behind them, "So is there anything important about Riley I should know?" he asked, as he helped put Obi wan on one of the twin beds in there cell.

After question and answers were exchanged, "Okay so she works in the program management, lives in dorm 4D, right?"

"Yes," Satine responded as Sean was about to walk out, "Wait!"

He turned around and raised his eye brow, "Yep?"

"I just have a question for you. Why is someone so kind, nice, and handsome young man doing in a place like this?" she asked.

"Well i owe him my life." he said simple as he walked out.

After a few months it felt like , and Obi wan made a full recovery to his infected stab wound. Sean, the guard, came by, "Come on, get him up were leaving in half an hour." he said to Satine who was writing in her journal.

"What are you talking about?" she said to him, as she closed her journal.

"Well if you want to get out of here we are leaving in half an hour?" Sean said.

"Obi wan get up we are getting out of here," she said, as she shook Obi wan to wake him up.

"What?" he moaned.

"We are leaving get up." Satine replied.

"How?" he said as he looked up as Sean.

"Well it happened like this." he said to start his Tail as they ran to the rendezvous.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading and sorry about the cliffy i'm still trying to figure out how they got there myself. 'v'**

 **Please send me ideas for next chapter i will most likely be posting it next week, and once a again please send my ideas and your criticism will be greatly appreciated.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Author: update

**Hello, I am so sorry I haven't updated y'all in a while. I want to let you know I'm not gonna be posting the next chapter until next summer because school had started up. Sorry.**


End file.
